kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Waddle Dee
Kirby's Dream Land]] (1992) |ability=Parasol (sometimes) |category=Regular Enemy, Helper }} This article is about the species. For the character of the same name, go here. Waddle Dee are the most common regular enemy in Kirby's game series. First appearing in Kirby's Dream Land (the first Kirby game) and appearing in just about every game after that. They look similar to Kirby himself, with a mostly round shape, and stubby arms and feet. But Waddle Dee have no visible mouth, and their face is always a tan color. (The main part of their body varies, but the most common color is red. They also come in green, yellow, blue, pink, and other colors. Waddle Dee have no attacks. They basically just walk or run around sometimes leaping into the air for no apparent reason, most of the time seeming to mind their own business, but other times they seem to try to run into Kirby intentionally. For the most part, Waddle Dees are unchanged from game to game. Only in a few cases do they do anything special. In Games In most games Waddle Dee is just the basic enemy however, in some games they play a bigger role or attack in a unique fashon. Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Dee is the first opponent Kirby faces in the tournament. His stage is like a tutorial and the game gives you hints thruout the round. In this game Waddle Dee is said to be Waddle Doo's cousin. Kirby's KiraKira Kids Kirby and his friends first run into a parasol-wielding Dee that has stolen one of the star pieces. It tries to fight him off with its parasol, but ends up with a big bump on its head after being defeat. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards A friendly Waddle Dee helps out Kirby in this game. See: Waddle Dee (character) Kirby Canvas Curse Waddle Dee appears as a regular enemy like in other games, but also is a playable character in this game. After the game is beaten once with Kirby, the Waddle Dee Ball is unlocked. The Waddle Dee Ball is weaker than Kirby, much lighter, and cannot use any Copy Abilities. However it can still use the basic dash attack. Sub Species These are Waddle Dee that do something besides walk around or enemies related to Waddle Dee. Waddle Doo Main article: Waddle Doo Waddle Doo look like Waddle Dee with one eye that they shoot beams from. Parasol Waddle Dee The second most common form of Waddle Dee. It's just a Waddle Dee holding a parasol- and Kirby can get the Parasol ability if he inhales one before he lets go of his Parasol (though in most cases like that, the Parasol can also be inhaled for the same effect). In Kirby Super Star, This particular type of Waddle Dee is the Helper of the Parasol ability. He uses all the attacks that Parasol Kirby can use. This variation appears alongside Waddle Dee in all games except Kirby 64, Kirby: Canvas Curse and all the spinoffs except KirraKirra Kizzu. Fluff Waddle Dee Similar to Parasol Waddle Dee, except they float down while carrying large dandelion fluffs. They only appear in Kirby Canvas Curse, and unlike their Parasol cousins, they don't give any ability. Arena Waddle Dee A special version that only appears in the Arena game in Kirby Super Star and in the Boss Rush in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. It is an opponent in one of the rounds. Its behaivor is no different from an ordinary Waddle Dee but it has much more life than the regular enemy; however, it can still be inhaled and instantly defeated. It's different from other Waddle Dees from it's Yellow/Gold colouration Painted Waddle Dee In Kirby's Adventure and its remake Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland the boss Paint Roller will sometimes paint a single Waddle Dee that will come to life and run away. This and the Kirby painting are the only paintings that don't give an ability if inhaled. Cart Waddle Dee In Kirby Air Ride, some Waddle Dees ride around on the track in little carts. Spear Waddle Dee Appearing only in Kirby Canvas Curse, these Waddle Dees wield sharp spears they throw at Kirby. It seems to be a reference to the anime series. Big Waddle Dee A super-sized Waddle Dee that first appears in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror and later in Kirby: Squeak Squad. Kirby has to do a super inhale to inhale one. They are also immune to Kirby's slide attack and air puffs, however, they are just as weak as regular Waddle Dee to everything else. Gold Waddle Dee These shiny enemies contain treasure. They sometimes need to be trapped. Wapod They look somewhat like Waddle Dee ghosts, lacking legs and instead just having a wispy tail. They float up out of pots. Minny ''Main Article: Minny 100pxIt kind of looks like the larval form of a Waddle Dee. If they have one. Who knows! It gives Kirby the Mini ability. N-Z These round, black creatures in the final level of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are similar to Waddle Dees in that they're very weak and have no attacks. In the Anime Language Waddle Dee can talk (sorta) in the anime though their language in only understandible by Waddle Doo who translates it for others. The only other time Waddle Dee are shown being able to talk are in the spinoff games Kirby's Avalanche and Kirby Kirra Kirra Kizzu. In the Super Smash Bros. Series ]]In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Waddle Dee appears as a common Trophy that players can collect. throws a Waddle Dee in Super Smash Bros. Brawl]]In Super Smash Bros. Brawl Waddle Dee is a projectile weapon thrown by King Dedede during his Side + B Move "Waddle Dee Toss". Dedede will also throw Waddle Doo and Gordo sometimes. After being thrown Waddle Dee behave the same as they do in any Kirby game. Only two Waddle Dee can be on the stage at once but Dedede can pick up and throw the same Waddle Dee more than once, they can also be attacked. Dedede calls an army of Waddle Dee as his Final Smash. These Waddle Dee are faster than the ones the King throws and can easily sweep an opponent off-stage. Dedede's intro consists of four Waddle Dee carrying him on his throne. They even accompany him in his win pose. Category:Enemies Category:Helpers